Pieces of Me
by CelticMagic
Summary: At the start of a rough week, Izzy's exhausted from sitting at his computer for days at a time. Then Mimi stops by for a visit. A small ditty about how the most unsuspecting people can know you better than you know yourself.


"Uh," Izzy slumped at his computer, where he had been sitting at for three days straight. Monday, waiting for his supervisor's approval to push ahead with the latest project, which left him feeling faded away by Tuesday...but now it was Wednesday, where he was so exhausted, he couldn't even sleep.

 _*buzz buzz buzz*_

"Hullo?" Izzy mumbled into the phone.

" _Izzy? Are you sleeping?!_ "

"Hey Mimi...," Izzy sighed. Why didn't he check his phone before he answered it?

" _You know, forget it. I'll see you later!_ " Mimi huffed and hung up on him.

"Umm...okay?" Izzy raised an eyebrow at his phone before placing it back down on the desk. It was a nice 5-second break while it lasted, even if Mimi sounded slightly irritated. What for, was beyond Izzy. For someone who spoke her mind, even when no one asked her to, Izzy found Mimi to be mysterious at times. Sometimes, he just couldn't figure her out.

 _*knock knock knock knock knock*_

"Who is it?" Izzy peeked out from his computer monitor.

"Good, you're here alone!" Mimi tossed a couple of bags to the side and walked over to Izzy's desk. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

"Huh?" Izzy blinked at her.

"Of course, no wonder you sounded all dull on the phone with me! You were on the computer again! That's all you ever do! Do you even care about people? You know, at this rate, you're gonna end up-"

"Mimi...," Izzy got up from his chair and slowly trudged over to her. "I'm tired. I don't even want to be at the computer right now... I'm just happy you're here," he held on to her wrists.

"Yep! I heard your voice and I knew I had to come and rescue you," Mimi smirked.

"Rescue me?" Izzy yawned.

"Yeah! Look at you! Have you actually eaten? Taken a breather? Anything?" Mimi asked.

"I take my showers and then come back here if that counts," Izzy yawned.

"You're something else!" Mimi huffed. "It really was a good thing I showed up because you're officially taking a break starting now! Look, I brought snacks!" she walked towards the door and picked up the grocery bags.

"You didn't have to do that," Izzy sheepishly said.

"Nonsense! Come on, let's relax here! Hopefully it's more comfortable than it looks!" Mimi draped herself over a leather couch.

"It is comfortable. Even better when you have one of these with you," Izzy pulled a blanket out from his desk drawer.

"Yay, let's get cozy!" Mimi squealed.

"Here," Izzy handed her the blanket and sat down next to her.

"Come on, get closer! We can share," Mimi spread the blanket out.

"Okay," Izzy said and leaned his head on Mimi's shoulder. "Mimi, how do you do this?"

"How do I do what?" Mimi gently stroked his hair.

"It's like you know me better than I know myself," Izzy murmured.

"You do the same for me," Mimi said. "I know I'm a bit moody and messy..."

"A bit?" Izzy cracked a mischievous smirk.

"Watch it," Mimi lightly tapped his cheek. "But when I'm angry, you listen to me."

"I just want to make you happy, that's all," Izzy said.

"I know. But it's like you know all the pieces of me," Mimi took Izzy's hand and played with his fingers.

"Same...," Izzy burrowed his head deeper into the crane of Mimi's neck. "I'm really happy you came. It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real. I like the way that feels."

"Hey Izzy?" Mimi brought her face close to his.

"Yeah?" he looked up at her.

"I know you needed a well-deserved break, and I think I know what you want," Mimi stroked Izzy's face and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Was I that obvious? And if it's written on my face, I hope it never goes away," Izzy shyly smiled.

"Like you've said, I know you better than you know yourself," Mimi smiled.

"And I'll be here to hold on to all the pieces of you," Izzy held on to her hand and took in a deep breath. This week started off rough, waiting on a Monday, and on Tuesday, he was fading...but tonight, he was fading into her arms.


End file.
